The Legend of the Rain
by The Alta Loma Demon
Summary: Harry get kiddnapped by the akatsuki, but all it is not as it seems So Ginny travels to the Hidden Rain village to rescue him. Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Hermoine/Draco, Ron/Goyle. The second main character is my OC second life character
1. Chapter 1

It was 12 am and Harry Potter was on duty. Ron had gone home to be with His special aomeone, but Harry had lots of paper work to do. A mile away. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame were waiting for Deidra and Tobi to arrive. "Damn, Their late" said Itachi. Kisame said " Well, Diedra probably had a hard time waking up Tobi, Gosh I love that Kid, such a uplifting part for our gloomy organization." Their mission was simple: capture Potter and kill anyone who got in their was. Just then Tobi and Diedra arrived. Diedra looked like he wasn't in a good mood and Kisame knew why. Diedra fucking hated Tobi's guts. Kisame smiled to himself. Served Diedra right. What an asshole he was. Kisame didn't know why Pein assinged to teams to this task. They were suppossed to take him the Shadow village, Their Allies. They had been run out of Amegakure by Jeriaya and a new Kage had taken over. RockLee Legend. God, they hated that man. The Hunter-Nins were always trying to capture them. It was time to move in.

The guard at the front of the ministry was snoozing when they arrived. He never knew what him. He saw a ant crawl on him desk and when he went to kill it, it exploded in his face, killing him instantly. another guard came out, but never made it to his partner since Tobi slit his throat. "Tobi is a good Boy" Kisame said with a smile. Tobi smiled, but they couldn't see it because of his mask. They walked towards the arours office. They burst through the door and killed the 10 Aroures that were there. Harry rushed out into the main room and made a big mistake. He looked Itachi right in the eyes. He collapsed right away and they picked him up and walked out of the Ministry, leaving a trail of bodies behind.

In Amegakure, Hiei Hyun was finishing up work. They had a new list of Missing-Nins in the area and he had to put 2-man teams together to hunt them down. He was Ex-Anbu and was extremely bored on this night. He had a note on his desk about a possible Akatsuki sighting in london, near the Ministry of magic. Also he had a picture of Deloris Umbrige because she had escpaed fro Azkaban and Joined the Akatsuki. She was wanted for questioning. As a hunter-nin, his job was to hunt down these people, question them, and then kill them. Technically, his organization did not exist. they were secret and no one but the Higher ups knew of their organization. They worked hard and also had fun as well. Hiei ran a bar were most of the Shinobi drank after missions. He loved his life. RockLee stepped in. "Hiei, you've been working all night. Go home and take tommorrow off. I'll have Itachi Ryder teach ur class for you." said Rock. "Oh ok, Are u sure he tall enought to reach the podiem or should we give some Genin he can stand on." Hiei said. Hiei wnet home and fell right asleep. unknown to him, the Village was going to go through some exciting weeks in the near future.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

An alarm clock was ring. A red haired girl sleepily awoke from her slumber, reaching for the man who was supposed to be sleeping next to her. Lilly came running into the room and jumped up on to the bed.

** "Good morning Mommy!"** she said. Lily was always up early in the morning. "**Good morning sweetie"** Ginny said. Ginny went into the bathroom and was about to take a shower when there was a knock at the door. She pulled a robe over her nude body and answered the door. Hermione and The Minister were standing at the door

**"Ginny, We have some bad news"******

** Hiei** awoke to a weird sensation in his leg. For some reason, he could move. It took him a minute to figure out why.

**"Itachi, get off my legs, you short bastard."**Hiei said. **"Sorry, but Lee's called an emergency meeting for Jounin, Anbu, and Hunter-Nin."**Itachi said. An hour later Hiei was sitting the Kage's office with the rest of the Ninjas. "**Ok, everybody. The Akatsuki have attacked the Ministry of Magic. They took something or someone. The Ministry is angry that this happened. The want us to fix it for them." **Lee said, "So I am assigning the Hunter-Nins to this. Anbu will provide back up and Intel"

Ginny was sitting on the couch, crying. How could this happen. "Hermione, I am going to Amegakure. I am going to find him." Ginny said. "We are coming with you Gin" Hermione said" we'll take the kids with us, we'll just tell them its a vacation and That Harry went ahead to make arrangements. Ginny went into her room and started to pack her thing. Ginny held back the tears so Lily would notice that something was wrong. She felt sick. She sent a letter to Hogwarts so James and Ablus would be home. Bill, The headmaster, would understand. He was her brother after all. Draco and Hermione would be coming to, as would Ron. Ron, her dumb-ass brother had cheated on Hermione with another man and Hermione nearly killed herself over. Ginny hadn't seen Ron since his wedding when he married Goyle. Ginny and her family disowned Ron after the wedding. Even Molly didn't want to talk to Ron. This was going to be interesting to say the least. Draco stepped in and took care of Hermione and a year later they were married. Draco was actually a pretty cool guy. Even Harry and the Weasly's approved of him.

Hiei was thinking about his sister. His sister, Saya Hyun attended Hogwarts and was in her sixth year there. He also attended but had to flee back to Amegakure when Voldemort took over the Ministry. He was in his Seventh year when this happened. Umbridge tried to have him arrested because she thought ninja used magic to perform Jutsu. He killed all thirty Aours that tried to take Him in. He sent their heads back to the ministry and the body's to their families. Cruel, but Necessary. Now the Shit was going to hit the Fan again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei was running down a dark corridor. He couldn't see what was ahead of him but he didn't care. His mission was simple. To provide back up for Anbu team that was ambushed. He knew at least one was dead and nothing else. One of his childhood friends, Mizuki, was part of the distressed Anbu team. He saw a door ahead of him. He opened it and ran into the big room that the door led to. He was stopped by the terror of the site that had unfolded in front of him. A man whose face he could not remember standing there. Mizuki was also there with a sword sticking out of her chest. "I am sorry Hiei-kun, I always knew I would die on my wedding day," She said, "I love you" after those words she died. Hiei had just witnessed his wife die. She had died in his arms. Hiei awoke in a cold sweat, terrified by the nightmare he had just witnessed. His wife had been dead for years, but the image of her death would haunt him forever.

Hiei had been called to the Kage's office. He knocked on the door and was ushered in by his captain, Venomos Sands, to sit in a seat next to his. "Hiei, I've called you in to give you a special mission." Said Rock Lee "I do whatever you want, Lord Kage" Hiei said. "Hiei, please don't call me by my title, you're my brother-in-law. I told you this when I married your sister." It was true, Hiei's 1st little sister, Sin, had married the Amekage of Amegakure, which made Hiei related to two different Kage. One from Amegakure, and the former Hokage of Konoha, NatteFrost Saiman, His half brother.

"Hiei, you sort of look like the man he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, His name is Harry James Potter" Rock said, registering the look of horror on Hiei's face. "I understand that you both attended Hogwarts at the same time." Rock said "Yeah we did, I heard about him, but we weren't in the same house. He was in Griffrendor and I was in RavenClaw." Hiei said "Hiei, You going to be a replacement Potter for a while, till we find him. Only his wife, the Minister, and the head of their justice system are the only ones that know you true Identity. Apparently they are bring their whole family to cover up the fact that he is missing and make it look like they are on vacation. Your secret mission is to protect them, find Potter, and kill Deloris Umbridge. Don't kill Itachi Uchiha. That is a direct order from the Hokage of the Leaf Village. Itachi Rider and Sakura Canto will be your support team. Your Dismissed!"

"Mommy are we there yet?" asked Lily "Almost honey. Only one more disapperation and we'll be there." Ginny said. The two families disapperated and a second later, they were at the gates of Amegakure. "Mommy, is this were daddy got transferred?" "Yes it is." Just then a man with jet-black hair walked. "Harry!" Ginny yelled as she jumped into his waiting arms "they were right, you do look like him, except for the glasses" she whispered into Hiei's ear. He grinned at this. Just then Lily, James, and Albus ran up and hugged him hard. "Wow Dad, Have you been working out?" asked Albus "Yes I have. The dark wizards use not only magic here, but also they are also fluent in muggle fighting also called martial arts. I've been getting a crash course." Hiei said. Hiei was size up Ron, who was holding hands with Goyle. "This fucking sucks, I now have to baby those two fagots. I'll fucking punch them if they start making out in front of me." He thought to himself. He looked at Draco and recognized him. "So he married Granger, weird seeing that he was once so anti-mudblood." He thought again. "So were y'all staying? Hiei asked. "Why at you place" a voice behind him said. Tristan Kuramoto, one of the Sannin, had just arrived home from a training mission. "Hey Trist, how did the mission go?" Hiei asked. "Fucking terrible, those fucking genin fucked everything up." Tristan said "You're a Jounin, so why weren't you there? "Rock lee and Venomos wanted to talk to me. You're a Sannin, why are you complaining?" Hiei said. Tristan then walked away. "Daddy, what's a Jounin?" asked Lilly "It's my rank here in the village" Hiei told her. With that he led them to his house.

"So the game begins," said a man in a mask and a black cloak. "Malfoy, why are you here?" asked the man they called Pein "or do I have to kill you?" I've just come to offer our allegiance," said Malfoy "the Death Eaters are at your command."

Character Info Extra:

Name: Hiei Hyun

Sex: Male

Eye Color: Green/ Red when the all-seeing Demon Eye is activated

Rank: Jounin/Hunter-Nin. Is a former member of Anbu Black-Ops.

Elemental Chakra: Fire/? (He knows what is, but he keeps it a secret)

Background: Hiei is the second oldest in the family, His half-brother being the oldest. Since his Half-Brother isn't of Hyun blood, Hiei is the Heir of the Hyun Clan. More than half on Hiei clan was slaughtered by the Izumi clan of the Rock Village. Only Hiei, His father, His brother and his two sisters survived the clan massacar. Hiei later got revenge when he slaughtered the entire Izumi clan earning the title the of The Black-Winged Angel of Death of Amegakure. His mother was out of town at the time. Hiei trained extensively before and after the academy. His father died from eating a poisoned cheeto, leaving Hiei as the Hyun Clan's newest and youngest Leader. All other Information is classified at this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was sitting a darkened room by him self. Wandless, in his underwear with his hands and feet chained to the floor. He got good look at the people who had kidnapped him. They were not wizards, yet they could perform wandless magic. They wore black robes with red clouds on them and some of them had strange weapons including a three bladed scythe and a big sword with its blade bandaged up. Some of look strange as well. The one they called Kisame had blue skin and gills. He sort of resembled a shark. The one called Tobi wore a strange orange mask that had only one eyehole in it. The one named Itachi had strange red eyes with weird pupils. The one that scared him the most was the one with orange hair. He looked like a Weasley except for all the piercing. The called themselves the Akatsuki and they looked like they would kill someone just for the fun of it.

Hiei woke up because he felt something brush up against him. He grabbed his kunai and looked around for the assassin before he realized it was just Lily. Lily had insisted that she sleep Ginny and Hiei so He had to sleep in the same bed as Ginny. Hiei arranged it so that Ginny would have his bed until they found Harry and That Hiei slept on the floor. Hiei snuck out of the room crept downstairs, carefully so not to wake Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were asleep on, the big couch in his living room. He went to the closet and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Red 100's stepped out into the backyard. He lit up the cigarette. He suddenly threw a kunai at the bushes, which let out a yelp. "Who the fuck is there?" Hiei demanded with another kunai at the ready. Out jumped Itachi Ryder. "Man, Hiei you almost killed me." Complained Itachi "then don't hide in the bushes at my house." Hiei responded. "So how'd the first day go?" Itachi asked "It went well" Hiei said "except for the part where I had to sleep with Ginny and that little brat." Itachi grinned "Oh yeah, I forgot you couldn't stand little kids." Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped outside. "Good Morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley said " and who are you?" " My name is Itachi Ryder. I am a co-worker of Harry's. Anywho, I have to go. I have some reports to fill out and I have to assign a temporary Jounin to your squad of genin. Any suggestions?" Itachi asked. "I do have one in mind. If you can, try to get Aeon Karas. Assign the them D and C ranked missions as well." Itachi disappeared into the trees above. "Harry, nice house." Mr. Weasley said. It's not really mine. It belongs to the Hyun Clan. I am just renting it. Anywho, I have to go get ready for work" with that Hiei went up stairs.

Ginny woke up and realized that Hiei wasn't there. She looked around for lily and saw her watching T.V. "Honey, what show is this?" Ginny asked "Its called Cowboy Bebop. Dad put it on his DVD player for me. Its really funny." Lily said. Ginny went into the bathroom and took a shower. There was a full-length mirror in the shower. Ginny admired her still attractive body. Her breast were still small, but nice and perky and her butt was also small, but cute. She couldn't wait to find Harry. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She looked at the pictures on the dresser and saw a one of Hiei and a beautiful girl standing side by side. They were wearing Anbu gear. The frame said Hiei and Mizuki forever. "Is this Hiei's girlfriend?" she asked herself loudly. "No, she was my wife" a voice said behind her. Hiei was standing there. "Did you guy get divorced?" she asked. "No, She was murdered while she was on a mission." Hiei said. Ginny looked horror stuck. "That's expected though. The life span of an Anbu ninja is three years. She was overdue. We were Anbu for 5 ½ years." He walked out of the room. She could see tears streaming down his face. She could tell that he truly cared about Mizuki and that he was still hurt by her death. Murdered. What a terrible way to go. "What happened to the murderer?" Ginny asked. "He escaped. I was backup" Hiei said as he came back into the room "She died in my arms." He walked back out and went down stairs. Ginny was down stairs 10 minutes later and was surprised that Hiei was already gone. She noticed a laptop on the table. She knew what it was because The Dudley had given Harry one for Christmas a few years ago it would be easier for the two contact each other. She sat down and saw that two files were opened. The first one was titled Itachi Uchiha. The file was a profile and it said that none of the Ninja were to kill Itachi because he was wanted for questioning. She looked at the second profile and was shocked by it's contents. It was titled Deloris Jane Umbridge. There was a picture of her and her background info. Under her picture was the words KILL AT ALL COST. She looked at the other files and realized that this was a hit list for ninja's that have abandoned or have been exiled from their former villages. So Hiei was a hit man. He said he was a hunter-nin, but now she understood what he meant. He was basically an Arour.

Hiei walked outside and saw Ron and Goyle making out. Hiei walked over to them and punched them in the face breaking their noses. "Bloody hell Harry, what was that for." "Please don't do that here in the village. They'll arrest you if they catch you making out. They allow the gay villagers to make out, but not gay tourist." Hiei walked away. "This is going to be harder I thought," He said quietly to himself as he walked into the Ramen Shop to get some breakfast


End file.
